


sleddy children

by kitten226



Category: One Hot Couple O' Dogs, Original Work
Genre: Adorable, Anthro, F/F, Fluff, Fluff fluff and more fluff, Furries, Fursona, Help, Hot Cocoa, Lesbians, One Hot Couple O' Dogs - Freeform, Rainbow is still a cat, Rainbow purrs, Sledding, and wyn is still a doggo, awww w w w w w, cat furries, definitely a contrast to the stuff I read, dont take away my lesbians, f e r s o n a, fireplace, fluffy happy nobody dies, how bout some fluff, how do u sled, how even sled, how sled, it's hecking adorable, lebsians, lesbianbs, lesbibnab, like geez AO3 calm down for once lol, my sweet children, no angst here me fellows only floof, pet rainbow's floof, she is very floof, sweet sweaty children, very les b ine, what an idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 19:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12966453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitten226/pseuds/kitten226
Summary: Rainbow on catnip. Now that's an idea, thinks Wyn to herself as the sound of cat purring fills her ears. It's musical, magical, and the crackling of the fireplace only enhances it.---Or Alternatively, "me children go sledding and wyn and rainbow are happy and fluffy and lovey"





	sleddy children

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RainbowOcelot9](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=RainbowOcelot9).



_How the hell did I get here,_ Thinks Wyn, as she's being dragged by her girlfriend to go sledding. "AughghgH Rainbow why are you doing this?? I just wanted to sleep in...." "BECAUSE IT SNOWED 12 FEET AND WE MUST SLIDE DOWN IT LIKE THE MAGNIFICENT CREATURES WE ARE." The crisp winter air attacks her nostrils and she is wearing lots of warm clothes, and yet the chilly breeze still seeps in. "Don't you mean 12 inches?" "No, I mean feet."

They continue to their destination and as it turns out, Rainbow is exactly right. And it is terrifying. "How did it even snow 12 feet? Why did it even snow 12 feet? Why are we going to sled down 12 feet of snow?" Rainbow ignored her, and kept dragging her, sleigh in one gloved paw and Wyn in the other. Wyn was questioning both the snow and her wife now, how was her wife able to drag her for miles across snowy land with the weight Wyn was at? Was Rainbow a god? What the hecc is going on? Why is Rainbow ignoring her questions? WHAT IS GOING ON??

They arrived at the top of Mt. Everest, about to slide down it. Wyn looked down and her stomach dropped. "Yknow Rainbow, this may not be the best of ideas.." "Nonsense, waifu. We finna have a gr8 time." Wyn highly doubted that, but suddenly she was being put on a sled. Wait what. The great heights of Mt. Everest, the sickly feeling of being up too high and her breathing limited as she gazed into the depths, the snow and sled below her. The feeling of her many shirts rubbed up against her fluffy fur, and she began to protest.

"Rainbow-- I'm not feeling too well, can we go home?" "Wyn, you'll have a fun time in the end, I promise." She felt Rainbow get on the sled behind her, Rainbow's hot breath on her neck and the feeling of her paw nervously rubbing against the fabric of her glove. She gazed at the steep dip of Mt Everest and nervously gulped. If she fell, she'd be cushioned by the 12 feet of snow, she guessed. Her boots were snugly positioned in the sled and she felt Rainbow's paws on her shoulder. Rainbow's socks rubbed against her back and tail.

She looked back at her One True Love's face, and gulped. Rainbow's face was as beautiful as ever, A  flower that somehow had not died yet positioned in her hair, the light sheet of snow on her shoulders and head, her hair fluffy and puffy, socks on all paws, a light dust of purple blush across her pale pink face, both from the cold and being with Wyn. A scarf around her neck, matching her Lady's. She was panting heavily to get more air in, but anyone could tell she was excited. The reassuring face her soulmate held calmed Wyn.

Even if she felt as if she was going to die, if there was one person she trusted, it was Rainbow. She gave a shaky smile, showing her fangs off and giving a thumbs up. It was going to be alright. They'd survive, and maybe even have some fun. And hecc- even if Wyn didn't have fun, clearly Rainbow was looking forward to it. She looked forward at the beautiful view. They had long passed cloud level, and when diving through the clouds they'd probably get a face full of something wet, but it'd be fine.

She suddenly realized Rainbow was not wearing anything but the socks, the flower, and the scarf. How the hell was she staying warm? How was she not dead yet?? "Wait-- Rainbow, how are you--" But it was too late. She suddenly felt the tightening of Rainbow's arms around her shoulders and she weight of her entire body-- Warm somehow, Wyn realized-- against Wyn as they rocked the sleigh forth and suddenly down Mt. Everest they went.

She heard Rainbow let out a whoop of joy behind her as they rocketed down the hill, a sudden stop making them fly into the air. Wyn felt weightless, the wind whipping against her face and fur and ears behind her and eyes wide open watching them sled and-

they had a smooth landing, and continued sledding. Wyn was unable to contain a happy scream as she hit a bump and they had a little jump in the sled, Wyn's firm paws on the sled to steer it. "THIS IS HECCIN AWESOME!" they screamed at the same time, Rainbow resting her face on Wyn's shoulder. They had been sledding for about 15 seconds; and had only gotten about a small sliver down Mt. Everest.

With Rainbow's arms wrapped tight around her middle, and the wintry wind whipping across her face, Wyn felt freer, safer than she had in forever. They dove into the clouds and there was a rush of wetness, the chilly water hitting them. Water cycle my butt, thought Wyn, as she almost immediately dried by the wind whipping across her face yet again. She giggled, chuckled, snorted, LAUGHED and felt freer, fluffier, riding across the wind until she spotted a boulder they would hit up above.

"Rainbow, steer to the left! There's a boulder up ahead!" Rainbow complied, and they found themselves shifting to the left. They safely avoided it. The sledding would continue. There were more bumps, more soaring in the sky, and Wyn was happier than ever. There's no way this day could go wrong, thought Wyn, and with that thought her scarf slid off her neck and onto Mt. Everest.

She didn't notice, at first, until she noticed the harsh breeze across her neck in a way that was not there before. Then she noticed Rainbow say "Wyn, where's your scarf?" And then Wyn began to panic. 

She didn't make too big of a fuss, but she did vow to go back for it. For now she tried to enjoy the sledding, but it was hard to when there was the niggling feeling in the back of her mind saying "Your scarf is lost.. You'll never find it.. Why did you lose it?? Rainbow will be so mad.." And she felt guilty but weightless and floating and she decided to just focus on the sledding.

They flew into the air, making one final  _drop_ and sliding to the bottom. They stood up, laughing and happy and hugging each other with mirth and it was just the best day ever and-

She remembered her scarf. "Rainbow we- we have to go back for my scarf." "Why? It's so far up and.. and we can just knit a new one." "No, Rainbow, it has sentimental value! We wore it on our first date!!" "Okay, I get what you mean. I'll fetch it for you." She began trucking up the mountain and Wyn was suddenly aware yet again that  _she was wearing very little and how was she not even shivering and incredibly warm when she was only wearing a flower, 4 socks and a scarf??_

Wyn's mind was boggled by this but Rainbow continued to go up the mountain and Wyn just sat there, warming herself and waiting for Rainbow's return. Eventually, Rainbow began running down the mountain at mach speeds, scarf in hand and Wyn saw her coming and squealed with joy and she saw the scarf and-

There was a small hole in it. Wyn's heart fell, but then she realized something. "Wyn, is it really okay with you that it has a hole in it? I mean, I can always sew that up or make you a new one or-" Rainbow was already listing off possibilities of fixing the scarf when Wyn interrupted her. "Rainbow. It's fine. Don't fix it. If you do it won't be the same scarf and.. plus, if you leave the hole, we'll have something to remember this occasion by." Wyn started giggling while holding the scarf- no particular reason, and Rainbow joined her, and they broke into full out laughter.

The situation was just so bizarre- riding down mt everest through 12 feet of snow as her scarf ripped and she decided not to fix it and then they go home and cute fluff happens? ? But that part of the story hasn't happened yet. They were laughing with mirth at it, but also with love. 

Wyn thought Rainbow looked adorable in that moment, flower in hair, laughing intensely, cute lil sockiedoodles all over her feet and a scarf around her neck. Wyn began to laugh deviously, plotting.

She glomped Rainbow.  _The perfect crime._ She began tickling Rainbow and it was a fit of giggles all around. They suddenly realized they were cold, and the sun was setting. So they headed home, another few miles of Rainbow dragging Wyn. But instead of dragging, she carried Wyn like a princess because Wyn had passed out from exhaustion.  _The perfect crime._

At home, Wyn woke up, snug in the arms of her waifu. She glared at Rainbow before they both erupted into a fit of giggles and darnit it was Mt. Everest all over again but they were fine with that.

Wyn settled down into her old Grandma Rocking Chair™ and Rainbow hopped onto her lap. Wyn glanced at her confusedly, but continued. She grabbed her copy of Homestuck (EVERY GOOD FIC COMES WITH A PRICE, RAINBOW!! MWAHAHAHAH!!) and opened it up to where she last left off, sipping her Granny Tea™ and all around lookin adorable. She had sockies on her dog toesies, and the fireplace was crackling behind her with the distinct sound. Pages turned and the nice look of the colorful words filled Wyn's book as she read. Her chair creaked with a distinct sound.

She was absentmindedly petting Rainbow, when she noticed an odd sound. She looked at Rainbow, dazed and happy, and she connected the dots.

"..Are you purring?" 

Rainbow blushed intensely, face twisting into a pout as she spluttered out "N-No!" And for a second Wyn believed her until she scratched behind Rainbow's ear and Rainbow started purring again. 

"Oh my gosh you are purring. This is the most precious thing ever." Rainbow pouted more, and Wyn wondered how that was possible and how Rainbow continued to break the laws of everything but shrugged it off and continued reading. She took one glance at the page and burst into tears.

"Are you alright Wyn??" Said Rainbow worriedly. Wyn looked down at her sadly. "Yes, but my favorite character just died!! :(" Rainbow briefly wondered how Wyn was able to put emoticons into regular speech but shrugged it off and continued purring, and being pet.

Wyn absentmindedly wondered how catlike Rainbow was. If she purred despite being an anthro cat-human thing well then..

Rainbow on catnip. Now that's an idea, thinks Wyn to herself as the sound of cat purring fills her ears. It's musical, magical, and the crackling of the fireplace only enhances it. The soft feeling of Rainbow's fur between her claws and the pages between her thumb makes everything great.

This is the best day ever, Wyn thinks. She ought to try out the catnip thing tomorrow. 

 


End file.
